Misiones
by Dororo
Summary: Para el reto misiones, propuesto por Deutschland (FFL). Cinco semanas, cinco misiones y diferentes personajes. Porque a veces, los guerreros Z deben afrontar desafíos difíciles de creer.
1. Misión 1

_Para la actividad MISIONES. Gracias a mi adorada Deutschland (FFL) por la misma. Es curioso lo que somos capaces de hacer por las personas que queremos y, aunque el humor nunca fue lo mío, sólo por ella podía animarme a a escribir algo así sobre esta serie. El resultado fue bastante desastroso pero igualmente me divertí mucho._

_._

_Son cinco misiones, que se van proponiendo cada semana, y tan solo la primera es un BulmaxVegeta, el resto… ¡Una locura sin sentido!_

_._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic de DB así que espero que me perdonen no ser un buen guerrero Z y estar algo desentrenada…_

.

**Primera misión: Rescatar a un gato de quemarse en un árbol… **_(o algo así)._

_._

Era un hecho… ¡Odiaba al jodido minino!

Y no es que su animadversión no fuera conocida por todos, que lo era, ni que alguien en Capsule Corp. esperara que a él le gustara la ridícula mascota del viejo loco, que evidentemente no le gustaba. El problema iba más allá de su lógico, natural y más que patente desprecio por el infecto felino y es que, el endiablado bicho, aún consciente en todo momento de lo repulsivo que le resultaba, parecía empeñado en amargarle la existencia con sus demostraciones públicas de afecto; restregándose continuamente entre sus piernas, maullándole con cara tierna en presencia de cualquiera y subiéndosele con descaro a las rodillas a la mínima ocasión.

Vegeta empuñó las manos a ambos costados del cuerpo y exhaló un bufido exasperado… ¡Si hasta había osado ronronearle!

Por supuesto, tan cariñosa aptitud era recompensada con un buen puntapié tras el cual, erizado como si estuviese delante del mismísimo diablo, el «inocente» animal corría a refugiarse en el hombro protector de su dueño e, inmediatamente, sus lastimeros mayidos eran coreados por una serie de molestos y atronadores pucheros de Trunks, que con apenas tres de edad había encontrado en el dichoso gato su mejor compañero de juegos, y de una retahíla de voces, recriminaciones e improperios por parte de Bulma mientras trataba inútilmente de calmar a su hijo. Incluso se había atrevido a amenazarlo con no volver a reparar su preciada cámara de gravedad de persistir en su antipatía. Lo peor del caso es que después de su última patada había cumplido su amenaza por lo que ahora llevaba una semana ejercitándose en el jardín.

Los frunces de su ceño se hicieron más profundos… No lo soportaba un segundo más, o se deshacía de la insulsa mascota o acabaría cometiendo una locura contra la escandalosa mujer y su retoño. Se había jurado a sí mismo que si volvía a ver un solo pelo en alguno de sus «_espandex_» de entrenamiento finiquitaría al molesto animal y eso era, precisamente, lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No sentía ningún remordimiento mientras formaba una pequeña bola de ki en su mano derecha, como tampoco lo había sentido cuando tomó al gato de mala manera por el cuello y voló hasta uno de los árboles del jardín para dejarlo sobre la rama más alta del mismo. ¡Él se lo había buscado! Prestó, eso sí, especial atención a que nadie lo viera cometer el «_gatocidio_», algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que en aquella casa las paredes parecían tener ojos y oídos. Los ojos y oídos de Bulma que, no sabía cómo, acababa siempre por enterarse de todo.

Este último pensamiento lo puso algo tenso y miró varias veces por encima de su hombro a izquierda y derecha hasta cerciorarse de que realmente estaba solo. No quería pecar de paranoico, menos cuando sentía el insignificante ki de la mujer en el laboratorio, pero tampoco arriesgarse a ser descubierto, lo cual, seguramente, lo dejaría sin cámara algunas semanas más.

Ella podía ser muy terca si se lo proponía y a él no le convenía a hacerla enfadar o, incapaz de tolerarla, tendría que ausentarse algunos días y dejar su cómoda rutina, sólo perturbada por la existencia del maldito gato, de desayuno, entrenamiento, ducha, almuerzo, entrenamiento, ducha, cena y descanso a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

¡¿Por qué todos parecían empeñados en agotar su escasa paciencia?! La mujer, el niño y el dichoso felino. Era el príncipe de los saiyajins, la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo y una ridícula bola de pelo no iba a interponerse entre él y la perfección. Aquella última semana sin cámara iba a salirle muy cara al minino.

Desde la copa, Tama maulló nervioso, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y una aviesa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Miró una última vez a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que seguía a solas y con un certero movimiento de muñeca disparó la pequeña bola de energía formada en su mano contra la corteza del árbol. Este prendió al instante y los maullidos se hicieron más sonoros.

Tranquilamente, giró sobre sus talones alejándose del lugar. Estaba hecho…

-0-0-0-

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos entrenándose cuando un histérico grito interrumpió su serie de abdominales. Al parecer la mujer había descubierto antes de tiempo el lamentable _«accidente» _que estaba a punto de sufrir la mascota de su padre. Su boca se torció en una ladina sonrisa por la ocurrencia y, con estudiada calma, se levantó del suelo, tomando la toalla que tenía al lado y pasándosela por los hombros para limpiar las gotas de sudor que se escurrían por su frente.

Frunció el cejo molesto, las voces sonaban realmente desesperadas… ¡Aquella mujer estaba completamente loca!

«¡Menudo jaleo por un insulso gato!», pensó mientras doblaba la esquina, decidido a echar un vistazo. No iba a dejar que después tanto esfuerzo algo saliera mal.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa ante una imagen muy diferente de la que había esperado encontrar. Las llamas crepitaban rodeando por completo el tronco del árbol, ya ennegrecido, y se alzaban lamiendo la copa.

Por un segundo dejó de respirar. Desde el suelo y gritando el nombre del niño, la mujer trataba inútilmente de acercarse y la visión de un asustado Trunks, encaramado a aquella rama que amenazaba con quebrase, rodeado de humo y con el gato fuertemente abrazado a su pecho, lo paralizó. Todos sus músculos reaccionaron, tensándose instintivamente.

¡¿Cómo diablos había conseguido el mocoso llegar hasta allí?!

Escuchó el crujido de la madera al partirse y sus pies y su cuerpo se movieron solos. Ni tan siquiera estaba pensando cuando agarró al vuelo al niño justo antes de que éste se precipitara al fuego.

Aún conmocionado, con el pulso latiéndole en los oídos por la tensión y el rostro carente de cualquier expresión, descendió despacio. Sintió algo húmedo y rasposo en su mejilla pero no reaccionó y dejó caer a Trunks en brazos de su madre que había corrido hasta ellos en el mismo instante en que sus pies rozaron el suelo.

Todavía en el regazo del pequeño, Tama maulló, llamando su atención.

En ese momento la sangre pareció volver a regarle el cerebro y se restregó fuertemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. ¡Qué asco! El apestoso minino acababa de darle un lametón.

De soslayo, observó a Bulma, con gesto descompuesto por el miedo y los parpados apretados, estrujar a su pequeño como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Si sigues abrazándolo así vas a acabar asfixiándolo —dijo, con la voz impregnada en un sarcasmo que enmascaraba su confusión, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos delante del pecho en su habitual e indolente pose.

Ella abrió los ojos y clavó sus pupilas vidriosas en las suyas. Por un instante, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera entre los dos. Vegeta no recordaba que jamás antes lo hubiera mirado así, con tanta intensidad. Como… como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Avergonzado, desvió la vista justo a tiempo para no poder apreciar la pequeña y significativa sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Bulma. Quizás él no fuera todavía consciente de ello pero nunca antes había hecho algo así por su hijo.

Justo entonces el minino saltó de los brazos de Trunks, caminó hasta el príncipe de los saiyajins, restregando el lomo con descaro entre sus piernas y, bajo la estupefacta mirada de todos, se dirigió parsimoniosamente a la casa.

Una vena pareció a punto de reventarle en la sien.

—¡Jodido gato! —masculló.

—Creo que alguien necesita un buen baño —afirmó Bulma dulcemente, centrando de vuelta toda su atención en su pequeño que balbuceaba alegremente en brazos de su madre como si nada hubiera pasado.

Enarcó su ceja izquierda al tiempo que los veía alejarse para entrar en la Corporación. Su cara era todo un poema, no entendía qué carajo había pasado por su cabeza para que su perfecto plan se fuera al garete pero estaba seguro de que su «generoso» rescate se vería recompensado. Ahora no sólo tendría al dichoso gato pegado a sus talones todo el día sino que además tendría que lidiar con una muy agradecida Bulma.

Formó una nueva bola de ki y la dirigió al llameante árbol que, completamente calcinado, se derrumbó convirtiéndose en una pequeña montaña de humeantes cenizas.

Suspiró, agitando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de negación y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica por lo increíble de la situación. Bueno, quizás esta vez había fracasado pero siempre podría volver a intentarlo y por lo menos, estaba seguro de ello, había recuperado su cámara…

.

.

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Misión 2

Para la actividad Misiones de FFL. Gracias a Deutschland por la misma.

Bien, misión cumplida, o eso creo... Yo sigo entrenando. Hay que entrenar mucho para ser un buen guerrero Z…

.

.

**Segunda misión: Llevar a algún familiar o amiga femenina de paseo, o compras… **_(pero cuando se trata de sayajins…) _

Chichi enlazó sus dedos justo a la altura de la barbilla, alzó los hombros y suspiró sonoramente al traspasar las puertas del centro comercial. Sus brillantes pupilas temblaban emocionadas. El lugar era inmenso, lleno de gente que entraba y salía de las innumerables tiendas cargada de paquetes o con sus compras en bolsas de colores. Todo llamaba su atención: las luces, el bullicio, los vistosos y originales escaparates… Aquello era el paraíso, nada que ver con el aburrido y remoto comercio donde solía adquirir sus comestibles y, por supuesto, mucho menos peligroso que atravesar una montaña a pie cada día para llegar hasta allí.

—¡Es maravilloso¡ —exclamó feliz, tras lo cual se mantuvo en expectante silencio unos segundos—. ¡¿No les parece maravilloso?! —preguntó con voz cantarina, volteando el cuerpo para mirar atrás. A su espalda, Goku y Gohan miraban alrededor con la boca abierta, fascinados por lo que veían, mientras Piccolo, tenso y con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, mantenía su imperturbable cara de vinagre—. ¡Tuvieron una gran idea al traerme aquí!

—Ja…—masculló por lo bajo el namekiano, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza pero sin mover un solo músculo de sus imperturbables facciones—. ¡Menuda cara! Si fue ella la que nos obligó a venir —refunfuñó por lo bajo—. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, tenemos que entrenar.

Goku y Gohan lo miraron al unísono, pestañeando repetidamente con gesto de sorpresa, antes de devolver la atención a Chichi. Al instante los ojos de ambos se abrieron asustados. No quedaba ni rastro de la anterior expresión de felicidad en el rostro de la mujer que había apretado los dientes, empuñado las manos a lo largo del cuerpo y parecía más que dispuesta a lanzarse a la yugular de Piccolo en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué tratas de insinuar?! —cuestionó, con la voz temblándole por la rabia. En aquellos momentos sentía verdaderos deseos de estrangular a aquel villano verde.

—Bueno… esto… En realidad lo qué Piccolo quiso decir es que… —irrumpió Goku tratando de calmar algo los ánimos. La atención de Chichi se centró de inmediato en él que nervioso se paso la mano por detrás de la cabeza, frotándose el cabello—. Bien… en realidad… esto… en realidad fuiste tú la que insistió en ello —concluyó, con una conciliadora carcajada.

La feroz e intimidante mirada que recibió al instante de su esposa le hizo saber en seguida que hubiera hecho mejor manteniendo la boca cerrada. Eso era algo que el saijayin nunca aprendería.

—¿Acaso tú no querías venir? —Le interrogó en un suave y peligroso siseo—. ¿Hay algo de malo en pasar una mañana de sábado como una familia cualquiera? —Su tono se elevó varias octavas—. Ustedes siempre hacen lo que les conviene. Se pasan el día entrenado, así que por una vez dejarán de comportarse como bárbaros y serán civilizados. Y tú…— dijo, señalando al que era su esposo con el dedo índice. Sin percatarse de ello, había empezado a gritar—… deberías adquirir buenas costumbres y responsabilizarte de tu hijo. Los estudios de Gohan son importantes, vinimos aquí porque necesitamos varios libros. Pero claro mientras pueda salir por ahí a pelear a ti eso no te interesa. —Las voces se escuchaban ya en todo el recinto y la gente se paraba a observarlos con estupor y cierto temor—. ¡Si ni siquiera pudiste sacar el carnet de conducir!

Una sombra de entendimiento cruzó de repente el rostro de la mujer, que enmudeció al momento y pareció calmarse al tiempo que arqueaba su ceja izquierda regalándoles una autosuficiente mirada.

—¿O quizás pensaron que no sacándoselo iban a librarse de ayudarme con las compras? —preguntó, y una perspicaz mueca bailó en su labios—. Por suerte pudimos llegar hasta aquí, para algo tenía que servirles todas esas horas de entrenamiento aprendiendo a volar. —Y dándoles la espalda echo tranquilamente a andar hacia delante—. ¡Vamos! —ordenó, alejándose de ellos por el pasillo.

Sin saber qué decir, los tres guerreros, muy sorprendidos, se miraron el uno al otro con cara de no entender nada y ya se disponían a seguirla cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

—¡Mira papá! —clamó Gohan, señalando uno de los locales y al instante los dos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar.

Por unos minutos ambos se mantuvieron como lapas frente aquel escaparate, con la nariz y las palmas de las manos pegadas a la vidriera.

—¡Entremos! —decidió finalmente el saijayin luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su hijo hizo un enérgico gesto de asentimiento a modo de respuesta.

—Era de esperar…—farfulló Piccolo a su espalda, exhalando pesadamente, resignado ya perder otro día de entrenamiento.

-0-0-0-

Chichi llevaba un buen rato caminando y no había vuelto la cabeza ni una sola vez, en parte porque no se cansaba de contemplar todo aquello, había demasiadas cosas que la mantenían obnubilada, y en parte porque estaba segura de que después del rapapolvos ninguno de sus tres acompañantes iba a osar desafiarla. Descubrió su error cuando giró sobre sus talones y se encontró sola en mitad del gentío. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido aquellos tres?

Gruñó muy enfadada, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y los puños y se dispuso a buscarlos. Esta vez sí la iban a escuchar. Ya estaba cansada de ser una esposa abnegada y una madre ejemplar. Siempre preocupada, pendiente del más mínimo detalle, cocinando, limpiando, lavando y planchando para ellos sin obtener nada a cambio.

Mientras volvía sobre sus pasos, poniendo especial atención en divisar la puntiaguda cabellera de su marido o el horrible rostro del namekiano bajo el turbante, no acababa de decidir el castigo que merecían por haberla dejado plantada. Le importaban un bledo los androides, la salvación de la tierra y todo lo demás. Gohan retomaría sus estudios en cuanto volvieran a casa, Goku tendría que buscar un trabajo o no volvería a probar un solo bocado cocinado por ella y, por supuesto, el diablo verde tendría que marcharse a entrenar a otro lado. ¡Se había acabado!

Llevaba un buen rato buscando cuando un grupo de gente frente a uno de los aparadores llamó su atención, su curiosidad pudo más que su enojo y se acercó al lugar. Poniéndose de puntillas, trató de vislumbrar entre las cabezas qué era lo que atraía tanto a aquella murmurante multitud.

Casi cae desmayada de la impresión.

Furibunda, entró en el restaurante donde Goku y Gohan, sentados frente a una mesa repleta de comida, no dejaban de devorar un platillo tras otro ante la atónita mirada del público que se agolpaba en el escaparate y la incansable actividad de los camareros que, al parecer, no daban abasto a servirles. Por supuesto Piccolo, también sentado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión de estar en otro mundo, se encontraba allí con ellos. No era de extrañar que hubiera tanta gente fuera, desde luego verlos comer era todo un espectáculo.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó su hijo con la boca llena, al verla acercarse a la mesa.

—¡Eh, Chichi! —la saludó Goku con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y la cara llena de arroz, mientras daba buena cuenta de un nuevo tazón—. Es genial este lugar. ¿Podemos venir de compras algún otro día?

El grito que estaba a punto de proferir murió en su garganta y, estupefacta, pestañeó repetidamente antes de dejarse caer en la silla. ¿Cómo iba a amenazarlos ahora con dejarlos sin comer? Aquello no entraba para nada en sus planes pero era culpa suya, conociendo a su esposo y a su hijo debió haber escogido otro lugar, uno donde no sirvieran comida. La próxima vez les haría acompañarla a la aburrida tienda de comestibles de siempre.

Tomó un sabroso bocado de uno de los incontables platos que había sobre la mesa, la larga caminata buscándolos le había abierto el apetito, y emitió un sonoro suspiro de aceptación antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Bueno, como mínimo ese día no tendría que preocuparse del almuerzo…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.<em>

_No pude agradecer a **Enikas** por su review, así que lo hago desde aquí. Es un verdadero orgullo tenerte como lectora y un placer volver a escribir sobre esta serie. Aunque estos fics son muy diferentes de lo que había escrito anteriormente, espero que puedas disfrutarlos._


	3. Mision 3

_Para la actividad Misiones de FFL. Gracias a Deutschland por la misma._

_Una semana de entrenamiento más… ¿otra misión cumplida?_

_._

_._

**Tercera misión: Entrenando a nuestros hijos… **(o hijas…)

Lo había intentado todo, todo con tal de que ella abandonara aquella absurda idea, desde sobornarla con costosísimos y extravagantes regalos hasta fingirse enfermo, pasando por la recurrente e inútil excusa de tener mucho trabajo e, incluso, desaparecer unos días alegando un imaginario viaje promocional. Pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano.

_«Es testaruda»_, pensó. _«Quizá tan testaruda como su madre…». _Por un instante, los recuerdos abnegaron su mente y una abierta sonrisa se formó en los labios del campeón. _«Sí, ella también era obstinada…»_.

Mr. Satán agitó la cabeza, recuperando el hilo de sus pensamientos, y la expresión de su rostro volvió a denotar su creciente ansiedad. No era el momento de abandonarse a la melancolía, estaba metido en un buen lío. Jamás debió dejarse embaucar y hacerle esa disparatada promesa a su hija.

Inconscientemente tiró con insistencia de la punta izquierda de su bigote. _«Aunque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?», _se preguntó_._ Quería a Videl y su felicidad era importante para él. Lo más importante, así que cuando ella le pidió volver a entrenar juntos un día como regalo de cumpleaños simplemente no supo negarse. Nunca había sabido negarse a sus caprichos.

_«Es un verdadero orgullo que mi pequeña me tenga en tan alta estima»_, se dijo a sí mismo, evocando la ilusión en sus ojos cuando él accedió a sus demandas. Esbozó de nuevo una boba sonrisa al acordarse_. «¡Voy a entrenar con el mejor!»,_ había exclamado emocionada… pero ésta apenas le duró unos segundos.

No iba a ser la primera vez que entrenaran juntos, de hecho había sido él quién despertó su pasión por las artes marciales. Era lógico, siendo como era la única heredera del _«_hombre más fuerte del mundo_». _Guardaba celosamente en la memoria todas y cada una de aquellas tardes en que ambos practicaban un sinfín de técnicas ideadas por él, llaves y patadas, la mayoría más vistosas que efectivas. Su risa infantil, la manera en que se esforzaba por emularlo y esa mirada de admiración que le regalaba formaban parte de sus más preciados y felices recuerdos.

¿Entonces? ¿Dónde estaba el problema?

Obviamente, en que eso sucedió antes de que ella cumpliera los trece años de edad y había llovido mucho desde aquellos días. Sin apenas percatarse de ello, su adorada niñita había crecido hasta convertirse en una encantadora joven. _«Una encantadora joven muy, muy fuerte», _razonó. Aún podía rememorar la última vez que se ejercitaron juntos, el esfuerzo que le costó ganarle y, por supuesto, el dolor de uno de sus puñetazos, especialmente duro. Había tenido que tragarse las ganas de gritar y el moretón de su mejilla permaneció allí una semana entera, a partir de aquel momento se había guardado muy mucho de volver a entrenarla. A estas alturas ya debía estar en condiciones de vencerle sin despeinarse demasiado.

—¡Argh! No puedo hacerlo —voceó desesperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y negando repetidamente como un loco.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida, hiciera lo que hiciera no llevaba las de ganar. Si peleaba perdería su respeto, ella se daría cuenta de que su padre no era más que un fraude, un embaucador, que no era tan fuerte como presumía y que hacía tiempo le había aventajado. No podía permitir que eso pasara de ninguna de las maneras. No se trataba de su orgullo de campeón, ni mucho menos, era más bien una cuestión de admiración; quería seguir viendo durante muchos años ese brillo de admiración en las pupilas de su hija cuando hablaba de él. Sonrió de vuelta; sí, eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz… Por otro lado, si se negaba a cumplir su promesa, ella se sentiría igualmente decepcionada y el resultado sería el mismo.

_«Piensa, piensa, piensa...»_, se instó, enarcando su ceja izquierda a la par que apretaba los puños al frente. Tenía que haber una salida, siempre la había y él era todo un experto en escapar airoso de este tipo de situaciones.

Una fugaz idea se le cruzó de repente por la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No… ¡No podía ser tan sencillo!... ¿O quizás sí?... Su rostro se iluminó de la emoción y puso las manos en jarra, carcajeándose estrepitosamente. Acababa de encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas. ¡Era un genio!

-0-0-0-

Allí estaba, frente a su hija en el tatami, observando con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa y cierto temor los rápidos movimientos de sus puños en el aire y la velocidad de sus innumerables patadas, mientras se preparaba para enfrentarlo. Cualquier pequeña esperanza que pudiera albergar de vencerla se desvaneció en ese momento. ¡No hacía falta tomárselo tan en serio! Tan sólo se trataba de un entrenamiento.

Videl detuvo una de sus piernas en alto y volvió la mirada hacia su padre para encontrárselo con la boca bien abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Frunció el ceño algo confusa, parecía aterrorizado. Al percatarse de ello, Mr. Satán recompuso su gesto habitual y río sonoramente, pasando los dedos entre los espesos rizos que poblaban su cabeza.

—¡Veo qué has estado entrenándote bien! —voceó alegremente, disimulando por entero su nerviosismo. Ella relajó su expresión de sorpresa y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha—. Aún así, no creo que puedas ganarme todavía —fanfarroneó—. Quizás… quizás deberíamos dejarlo pasar, ¿no? —Su voz sonó especialmente duce. Estaba seguro de que ella no se avendría a razones pero tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

—Ni hablar —rehusó con convicción—. Sé que no puedo ganar pero como mínimo podré medir mis progresos. —Mientras hablaba, Videl observó con detenimiento a su padre que, concentrado, se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ya habían pospuesto aquel entrenamiento un sinfín de veces y parecía empeñado en atrasarlo una vez más.

Un rayo de entendimiento iluminó de pronto su mirada color azul. ¿Acaso a él le inquietaba la posibilidad de hacerle daño durante el combate?... ¡Claro, debía ser eso!

—Escucha, no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo, con el ánimo de tranquilizarlo—. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco y si veo que hay alguna probabilidad de que me lastimes, detendré la pelea de inmediato. ¿De acuerdo? —Mr. Satán miró perplejo a su hija, que le regalaba una cálida sonrisa de confianza y admiración, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se hinchiera de emoción. Lo único que pudo hacer es un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza que hizo que la sonrisa de la joven se ampliara aún más—. Bien, comencemos.

Fue la palabra comenzar y la pose defensiva que adoptó Videl, lo que lo devolvió a su horrible realidad. ¿Comenzar? ¡Él no estaba listo para comenzar! ¡Y por qué diablos aquel tipo tardaba tanto en hacer lo que le había pedido! Su ceja derecha se levantó y volvió a su posición original repetidamente. Su maravillosa solución estaba a punto de irse al garete.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Tenía que ganar algo de tiempo—. Yo todavía no he calentado. Hay que ejercitar bien los músculos antes de cualquier combate para evitar una lesión —comentó como quién recita una lección aprendida y, ante la cara estupefacta de Videl, flexionó una de sus rodillas, apoyando ambas manos en ella, estiró la pierna contraria e inició sus estiramientos.

Trascurridos quince minutos y agotado todo su repertorio, estaba sudando la gota gorda. ¡Ya no se le ocurrían más ejercicios! Había estirado y recogido los puños, alternativamente y a la vez, rotado el cuello, pateado al vacio, saltado e incluso corrido varias vueltas alrededor del tatami y aquel maldito tipo seguía sin dar señales de vida.

—Creo que ya estás listo —opinó Videl, volviendo a adoptar su posé defensiva, dispuesta a iniciar el entrenamiento de una buena vez. ¡Qué diablos le pasaba a su padre!

Mr. Satán boqueó varias veces como pez fuera del agua intentando buscar en su cabeza alguna excusa plausible que pudiera atrasar el enfrentamiento un poco más.

—Se… se ha hecho un poco tarde —balbuceó sin mucha convicción, no sabía qué inventar para evitar lo inevitable.

—Lo prometiste —le recordó su hija, relajando sus músculos y dibujando un mohín de reproche en su desilusionado rostro. Ahí estaba esa decepción que él había tratado de evitarle a toda costa.

Una estridente carcajada resonó repentinamente en la sala.

—¡Por supuesto que pelearemos! —voceó, alzando su brazo en señal de victoria para seguidamente apuntarla con el dedo índice —. Espero que estés lista —Y mientras se colocaba en posición de combate, internamente no dejaba de temblar como un flan.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se cinceló de vuelta en los labios de Videl que inmediatamente retomó su pose defensiva. Parecía tan segura de sí misma.

Ti, ti… Ti, ti, ti, ti, ti…

_«_¿Por qué tuvo qué pasarme esto?_»_, se lamentó cuando la vio lanzarse sobre él. Y apretó con fuerza los párpados preparándose para un primer y fuerte mamporro… Ti, ti, ti, ti, ti… que sorpresivamente no llegó nunca.

—¿Eh? —murmuró trascurridos unos segundos, abriendo los ojos y pestañeando repetidamente por la confusión.

Videl se había detenido sin ni siquiera rozarlo y, a escasos centímetros de él, observaba con cara seria y el ceño fruncido la pantalla de su busca.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó, saltando del tatami para salir corriendo hacia la puerta—. Parece que hay una emergencia y la policía necesita mi ayuda —explicó, sin volver la vista atrás, antes de abandonar la sala dando un buen portazo que hizo retumbar las paredes.

Incapaz de articular palabra, durante un par de minutos, Mr. Satán se quedó quieto, mirando perplejo y con la boca abierta el lugar por donde su hija había desaparecido. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro. ¡Se había librado por los pelos!

—¡Maldito jefe de policía! —renegó a gritos, aún conmocionado por los acontecimientos. _«¡¿Qué parte de: llamar a Videl exactamente a las cinco para una urgencia, no entendió?»_— ¡En cuanto lo pille va a saber quién es el campeón del mundo!

Respiró en profundidad, tratando de calmarse, y emitió un sonoro suspiro de alivio al tiempo que relajaba sus músculos. _«Aunque mejor le hago un buen regalo y lo felicito por su labor», _recapacitó, mucho más tranquilo. _«Supongo que tendré que volver a utilizarlo…». _

Una repentina sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—Al fin y al cabo tiene a quién parecerse. Es tan obstinada como su madre…—susurró, dejándose llevar ahora sí, por la melancolía.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.<em>

_No pude agradecer a __**Any Chan **__por su review, así que lo hago desde aquí. Me alegra estar de vuelta, es divertido volver a escribir sobre esta serie aunque sea algo diferente esta vez. Un fuerte abrazo también para ti y un millón de gracias por leer y comentar._


	4. Misión 4

P_ara la actividad Misiones de FFL, doy las gracias a Deutschland por la misma. Ella sabe cuánto la quiero._

_Creo que este debe ser el fic más raro que he escrito nunca, el humor no es lo mío. Esta misión resultó mucho más dura que las anteriores y ni siquiera estaba segura de haberla cumplido. Al final se consideró valida por unanimidad._

.

.

**Cuarta misión: Siendo vencido por mi enemigo más poderoso. ¿Cómo afrontar el perder una batalla?… **_(Sin comentarios…)_

Quién sabe, quizá fue tu aspecto, tu figura bajita o la falta de nariz, esa enorme cabeza de orejas puntiagudas y ojos saltones, o el tono azulado de tu piel lo que determinó tu falta total y absoluta de escrúpulos, pero siempre quisiste ser el malo. Un temido tirano, el vil protagonista de las horrorosas pesadillas que atormentan a niños y mayores.

¡Y has trabajado tanto para lograrlo!

Equivocadamente, la gente tiende a pensar que ser un villano es tarea fácil. ¡Ja! Nada más lejos de la realidad.

¡Ser un héroe! Eso sí es sencillo. Piénsenlo. Cualquiera, ustedes mismos, ya sea por casualidad, por devoción a los demás o a sus ideales puede llegar a convertirse en verdaderos héroes, pero pocos, muy pocos son los llamados a triunfar en el difícil camino del mal. Y no, no me refiero a maldades sin importancia, ni a esas pérfidas travesuras que todos cometemos en la vida como robarle el caramelo a un niño, no cederle el asiento a un anciano en el autobús o saltarse alguna que otra clase de vez en cuando. Hablo de cosas realmente perversas, atrocidades que harían que el vello de su nuca se erizara y sus piernas no pudieran dejar de temblar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser capaz de las mayores y más retorcidas acciones esta noche has llorado y pataleado como un niño caprichoso hasta no poder más, hasta que te ha vencido la rabieta y el cansancio. Nadie puede culparte por ello, en verdad ha sido un día duro para ti.

¡Ay! A veces resulta tan agotador y frustrante ser un buen villano.

La tuya es una profesión poco reconocida y desagradecida pero ardua y pesada que requiere muchas más habilidades que sólo carecer de conciencia. Se necesita compromiso, estar dotado también de una gran inteligencia, a la par que imaginación, tesón y, en ocasiones como ésta, una determinación digna de admiración.

Por eso, mientras atraviesas esa sutil frontera que separa lo onírico de lo real, con el pulgar en la boca a modo de chupete, tu cabeza no deja de urdir planes para recobrar lo que has perdido, la ambición que un mocoso, una niñata y un muchacho imberbe han derrumbado. Tus ilusiones, tu castillo, tus cachivaches y máquinas de tortura, el fruto de años y años de esfuerzo y sacrificio convertido en un montón de irrecuperables ruinas.

¡También es mala suerte! Has tenido la tierra en tus manos, la humanidad postrada a tus pies y ya en tus oídos resonaban las trompetas y tambores que anunciaban tu coronación. Por un instante, tus labios dibujan una malévola sonrisa al recordarlo.

¡El «Gran Pilaf»! El amo y señor del mundo…

Te revuelves intranquilo en sueños y balbuceas palabras ininteligibles. ¿Cómo vas a tener un apacible descanso cuando has rozado la gloria un segundo y al siguiente lo has perdido todo? ¡Todo!… A cambio de unas minúsculas braguitas rosa.

En tu delirio puedes ver de nuevo al ridículo cerdo metamórfico con la íntima prenda adornando su cabeza… ¡Imbécil!

—Grrrr —gruñes aún dormido, dando una nueva vuelta y enredándote aún más entre las sábanas. ¡¿Acaso no es esa vergonzosa visión motivo suficiente para alterar a cualquiera?!

¡Diablos! ¡Los odias! ¡Cómo los odias! A cada uno de ellos, al infame dragón y sus bolas mágicas que no te han servido para nada, al crío de cabellera puntiaguda, al tal Yamcha, al estúpido gato y al gorrino, a la chica de pelo azul capaz de resistirse a ese erótico beso lanzado al aire que llevas años perfeccionando.

De pronto, todas las perturbadoras imágenes de tus enemigos desaparecen y entre las sombras de tu inconsciencia se materializa un gigantesco macaco de colmillos afilados, rugiendo fieramente. Sientes que te falta el aire y tus cortas piernas apenas si pueden correr más.

¡Y luego hay quién te tacha de monstruo! Menuda injusticia, la gente debería medir mejor sus palabras antes de hablar.

Te despiertas sobresaltado cuando está a punto de alcanzarte el gigantesco gorila y, desorientado, vuelves la cabeza a un lado y a otro hasta ser consciente de que te encuentras sano y a salvo en tu cama. Suspiras aliviado. Solo ha sido un mal sueño, uno que supones tardarás tiempo en olvidar.

Un ronquido te hace volver la mirada a la derecha y allí, en el suelo, al borde del lecho ves a Mai y Shu durmiendo a pierna suelta. ¿No se suponía que debían estar vigilando que nadie perturbara tu descanso?

—Par de inútiles —mascullas entre dientes. Sabes que son necesarios, que ningún villano que se precie de serlo puede carecer de un par de tontos subordinados que siempre acaban metiendo la pata, pero en ocasiones resultan tan exasperantes.

Aunque siendo sincero contigo mismo, esta vez ellos no han tenido la culpa de que el niño raro se convirtiera en un colosal mono y arruinara tus planes. Un escalofrío recorre tu corta espalda al revivirlo.

—Ummm… _—«Ese niño, desde luego tiene cualidades muy interesantes»,_ piensas, acariciándote el mentón con el índice y el pulgar. _«Quizá pudiera convencerlo de trabajar para mí»_. Instintivamente tu vista se centra en tus secuaces que siguen roncando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Una sonrisa torcida se forma en tus labios. _«Si aceptara podría librarme de estos dos…»._

Frunces el ceño y desechas la idea. Para qué engañarte, no hay nada con lo que puedas tentar a un mocoso totalmente ajeno al dinero, el poder y la gloria y cuyo único interés parece radicar en la comida y en esa bola de dragón que le legó su abuelo. Además, tampoco quieres compartir nada de eso con nadie.

Encoges los hombros y devuelves la atención a tus ayudantes. _«Supongo que de momento tendré que conformarme con este par»._

Te sobreviene un bostezo y notas como los párpados se cierran involuntariamente, apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos, así que dejas caer la cabeza en la almohada y te acurrucas de nuevo entre las mantas.

Mañana tienes que estar bien descansado y con la mente despejada, te queda mucho por hacer. Reconstruir tu castillo, idear nuevos y horripilantes útiles de tortura, volver a reunir las siete bolas y deshacerte de una vez por todas del infame mocoso y su pandilla. Porque la próxima vez, y habrá próxima vez, no vas a permitir que arruinen tus planes.

_«A primera hora mandaré a Mai y a Shu a espiar al enano y descubriré su punto débil_», maquinas, metiendo el dedo pulgar en tu boca y chupándolo con esmero._ «Aunque antes recibirán su castigo por haberse quedado dormidos…» _Este último pensamiento te arranca una perversa sonrisa aunque al momento ya duermes profundamente y esta vez, al menos en sueños, tus ínfulas de grandeza se harán realidad.

Sí, todos podemos ser un héroe pero pocos, muy pocos un villano, un buen villano, uno que resurge una y otra vez de sus cenizas y que nunca, a pesar de sus innumerables derrotas, pierde la esperanza de que sus planes tarde o temprano acaben por triunfar.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.<em>


	5. Misión 5

_Para la actividad Misiones de FFL, doy las gracias a Deutschland por la misma._

_Bien, ésta es la última y definitivamente esto de las misiones acabó desquiciándome. Cada vez se me ocurrían cosas más raras…_

.

.

**Quita misión: Detrás de mi más grande capricho, ¿qué es lo que realmente deseo?... **_(Porque hay deseos… ¡Y deseos!)_

No importaba cuantas veces hubiera estado en peligro, ni cuantas puesto en riesgo su vida. Siempre eran las circunstancias, los amigos y su familia postiza quién lo empujaban a ello, pero eso no significaba que fuera valiente. Nunca había sido valiente.

En realidad para él la valentía era una virtud sobrevalorada y mal entendida. No concebía cómo muchos de los que conocía corrían a enfrentar el peligro al igual que las moscas acuden a la miel. Es absurdo disfrutar cuando está en riesgo tu pellejo, más si la única recompensa que te espera por ello es lograr una épica batalla, hacerse más fuerte o salvar el mundo.

Claro que bien pensado, era precisamente el altruismo gratuito de algunos o ese pasatiempo de medirse con enemigos, cuanto más fuertes y malvados mejor, de otros, lo que le había permitido sobrevivir hasta ahora. Así que en el fondo debía estarle agradecido a Goku y al resto por ello. Y, aunque pensará que había mejores y más _«livianas» _maneras de pasar el rato que andar todo el día de combate en combate, lo estaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus ideas preconcebidas a cerca del valor, hay veces en que uno tiene que arriesgarse en esta vida para conseguir lo que desea y eso era, sin lugar a dudas, lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Oolong leyó de nuevo el letrero que había en el escaparate del establecimiento y respiró en profundidad al tiempo que una maliciosa sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

_«¡Adelante!»_, se dijo a sí mismo. _«Puedes hacerlo… ¡Tienes que hacerlo!». _La malévola sonrisa se amplió en su rostro. Era una ventaja carecer de conciencia para algunas cosas, eso hacia sus charlas mentales mucho más cortas. _«¡Imagina la cara del Maestro Roshi cuando se entere!». _Y este último pensamiento acabó por darle el empujón definitivo.

Como el cerdito precavido que era, miró a izquierda y derecha del pasillo para cerciorarse de que los demás no se encontraban cerca. Había acudido junto a todos los moradores de Kame House al centro comercial para hacer unas compras y la casualidad quiso que se fijara en el anuncio de aquella tienda. Bueno, la casualidad y el hecho de que Muten Roshi empezara a sangrar copiosamente por la nariz en cuanto vio los modelos de lencería femenina que se exhibían en el escaparate.

Debía recordar agradecer al viejo verde aquella hemorragia espontanea gracias a la cual y, exceptuando a la rubia androide que se había desmarcado del resto en cuanto llegaron al establecimiento, todos se vieron obligados a buscar un baño. Por supuesto fue arrastrado a acompañarlos, Kirlim no iba a dejarlo solo después de aquello, pero en aquel momento la idea ya había fraguado hondamente en su mente así que, en cuanto se presentó la ocasión, les dio esquinazo y volvió sobre sus pasos.

¡Pop! Una nubecilla de humo se formó en el aire y sintió el acostumbrado cosquilleo de la transformación…

En seguida sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo. Satisfecho recorrió su reflejo en el vidrio, contoneando provocativamente las caderas a izquierda y derecha. No había duda alguna de que la forma femenina la dominaba total y completamente. Piernas largas y bien torneadas, buenas curvas, cintura estrecha… _«_Y_ está muy bien dotada…»_, pensó, bajando la vista para prestar especial atención a esa parte de su anatomía. Ni siquiera podía evitar ser un pervertido con él mismo.

Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de inoportunas distracciones y se centró nuevamente en su plan. Disponía sólo de cinco minutos, antes de volver a ser el de siempre, para hacerse con el puesto. No tenía experiencia en eso de pedir empleo y apenas poseía las nociones básicas de la profesión pero confiaba en que sus secretos fisgoneos durante años en los cajones de Bulma, Lunch y A18, las noches en vela junto al Maestro Roshi viendo los desfiles de Victoria's Secret y su adorada colección de PlayBoys pudieran ayudarlo. Más decidido que nunca arrancó el anuncio de _«se busca dependienta»_ del escaparate y entró en la tienda. Al fin y al cabo, si había alguien que entendía de lencería femenina era él.

-0-0-0-

—¿Dónde andabas? —le susurró una de las dependientas en la entrada de la zona de probadores—. La encargada ha preguntado por ti varias veces. No parece muy contenta. —Oolong miró de refilón a la susodicha, que lo observaba desde la caja con el ceño fruncido.

Llevaba cerca de una hora trabajando en aquel paraíso y la verdad es que el asunto le estaba resultando mucho más estresante de lo que en un primer momento pensó. Nunca antes se había arrepentido tanto de no completar su educación. De haberlo hecho ahora no tendría que andar escondiéndose cada cinco minutos en los probadores y esperar uno más a poderse transformar nuevamente en Shasha, la voluptuosa dependienta que estaba representando.

—Sólo estás a prueba. No conseguirás el empleo si sigues desapareciendo así —concluyó la chica con cierto matiz de marisabidilla en la voz.

El cerdito zoomórfico, o mejor dicho, Shasa levantó los hombros en señal de resignación, de todas maneras tampoco pensaba quedarse, y emitió un sonoro suspiro. Tanta transformación era agotadora, ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas y empezaba a preguntarse si el riesgo valía la pena.

—Disculpe, —le llamó una exuberante pelirroja, asomando la cabeza por la cortinilla del probador—. Creo que ésta no es mi talla —dijo, descorriendo algo más la cortina para mostrar como lucía con el delicado sostén de encaje negro que se estaba probando.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi le da un infarto de la impresión, aquello era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Le traeré enseguida una 95B —contestó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener las manos quietas. ¿Qué si merecía la pena el riesgo, el cansancio y las miradas asesinas de la encargada? Sus dudas se disiparon al instante. ¡Por supuesto que lo valía!

Mientras buscaba en el perchero la talla que le había pedido la pelirroja, vio a través del escaparate cómo, por enésima vez en la última media hora, Krilim y el resto pasaban frente a la tienda con la apariencia de estar buscando algo. _«O a alguien», _se dijo a sí mismo, agostando la mirada y dándoles disimuladamente la espalda, no iba a permitir que aquellos aguafiestas le estropearan la diversión.

_«Quién sabe, quizás la chica de pelo rojo se anime también a probarse esto», _pensó, sosteniendo en alto y con los ojos desorbitados unas minúsculas braguitas de color rosa chicle. En ese momento decidió que se llevaría alguna «_chuchería_» en los bolsillos como pago cuando dejara el empleo. ¡No iba a trabajar gratis! Ya podía imaginarse la cara del maestro cuando se la mostrara. ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a ofrecer el anciano libidinoso por algo como aquello?

Absorto en sus propios y pecaminosos pensamientos, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al probador con un montón de lencería entre las manos, no se percató de la estilizada y conocida rubia que acababa de entrar en la tienda.

-0-0-0-

—La verdad es que el índigo me gusta más que el negro —anunció la clienta pelirroja, descorriendo las cortinas—. La talla me queda bien, aunque creo que todavía me aprieta un poco —dijo, dando un paso al frente para encarar a Shasha con una sonrisa amable en los labios y un gesto de duda en el rostro.

_«¡Sí, sí, sí!»_ Vitoreó en silencio Oolong, con la boca hecha agua y el corazón desbocado por la emoción. Aquello era mil veces mejor que las películas picantes del canal satélite. _«¡Mil veces mejor!_»

—¿Por qué no se prueba también el rosa? —preguntó meloso, mostrándole en alto el conjunto y esforzándose por mantener la compostura. Al anciano le iban a chirriar los dientes por la envidia cuando le explicara cómo había pasado la tarde. ¡Bendita casualidad, bendito cartel y bendita hemorragia!

Ya estaba tendiéndole la percha cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo…

_«_¡_Ops! Ahora no…_», rogó en el mismo momento en que se supo perdido… ¡Pop!

La nubecilla de humo se disipó y algo mareado alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a la perpleja clienta en las alturas abrir la boca y empezar a gritar desaforadamente. _«¡Maldita sea!», _renegó, tapándose los oídos con las manos. _«Me olvidé por completo del tiempo_».

Rápido de reflejos y acostumbrado a esas situaciones, Oolong tiró de las braguitas que aún sostenía (¡no iba a marcharse con las manos vacías!) y dejando caer al suelo la percha, echó a correr esquivando así el puño de la pelirroja que, reaccionando por fin a la sorpresa inicial, estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza.

El probador se convirtió entonces en un verdadero caos que rápidamente se extendió al resto de la tienda. ¡¿Por qué gritaban tanto todas aquellas mujeres?! ¿Mirón? ¿Depravado? ¿Pervertido?... ¡¿Degenerado?! No se estarían refiriendo a él, ¿verdad?

La encargada intentó cortarle el paso pero el audaz cerdito logró darle esquinazo pasando limpiamente por debajo de sus piernas, en ocasiones ser bajito tenía sus ventajas. _«Y ser capaz de transformarse también», _pensó, torciendo los labios a modo de sonrisa y apretando el paso.

Apenas le quedaba medio metro para alcanzar la puerta, una vez fuera se mezclaría con la gente y sería difícil para todas aquellas histéricas encontrarlo, cuando una mano lo agarró fuertemente de la camisa impidiéndole seguir corriendo. Él se revolvió nervioso tratando de desasirse.

—Suéltame —protestó, pataleando violentamente en el aire al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza atrás para ver a su captora.

Melena rubia, almendrados ojos azules, nariz respingona y cara de muy pocos amigos. Inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una de autentico pavor. ¡¿Qué diablos hacía A18 allí?!...

_«Realmente ahora entiendo mucho mejor a Goku y a los demás. Hay veces en que debes arriesgar tu trasero para poder cumplir un sueño_», reflexionó satisfecho, mientras volaba por los aires con una huella de zapato estampada en su dolorido pompis.

Estaba convencido de que aquello le iba a salir bien caro y sin embargo, ¡había sido una de las mejores tardes de toda su vida!

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por leer.<em>


End file.
